The Doctor and Claras Seasons in The Sun
by Writteroftime
Summary: The Doctor is in the TARDIS after Clara's death and finds her Ipod and listens to the last song she listened to and the lyrics make him think of his best friend.


A/N: Okay so this is a different type of story to what I'm used to but it's basically The Doctor thinking about Clara as he listens to the song seasons in the sun. Hope you like it.

The Doctor was standing in the console room after Clara's death and he looks round and realises he'd left her Ipod in the TARDIS speakers. He goes and looks at the last song she listened too. It was a song called seasons in the sun. The Doctor presses play and the song fills the console room as the doctor reflects on his friend.

 _ **Goodbye to you my trusted friend, we've known each other since we were nine or ten.**_

Those words make the Doctor smile the first time he properly met Clara from her point of view was when she was around nine or ten. Also The Doctor first met Clara in his War incarnation which as his ninth incarnation. He sighs a little as he continues listening.

 _ **Together we climbed hills and trees, learned of love and A B C, skinned our hearts and skinned our knees.**_

The Doctors eyes watered at these words thinking of all the adventures they had and how they had learnt so much with each other. Clara had found her first love while with the doctor and he himself had learnt how to love again because of her. Also both of their hearts had been broken during their travels but no more than him now he is without her.

 _ **Goodbye my friend it's hard to die when all the birds are singing in the sky.**_

His sadness suddenly turns to anger thinking of the quantam shade in the guise of a raven and how it had taken Clara from him and how he had caused her to be so reckless.

 _ **Now that spring is in the air, pretty girls are everywhere, think of me and I'll be there.**_

The Doctor knew that Clara would want him to move on with someone else. There were many humans that he could choose from and even if he does find another Clara Oswald will always be with him.

 _ **We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun but the hills that we climbed were just the seasons out of time.**_

At this he thinks of all their adventures, both good and bad, thinking of all the fun that they had together and how they thought it would never end but of course it was always going to end one way or another that was his curse.

 _ **Goodbye papa please pray for me, I was the black sheep of the family, you tried to teach me right from wrong.**_

That was what Clara had done since this regeneration he had been ruder and more irritable but she had always tried to show him what was right or wrong and even though she was gone he will remember what she taught him forever.

 _ **Goodbye Michelle my little one, you gave me love and helped me find the sun and every time that I was down you would always come around and get my feet back on the ground.**_

These words summed Clara Oswald up completely. She had helped him so much through so much the one that gave him a new lease of life first to find her mystery and then made him save Gallifrey and whenever he was down and thought he'd lost the battle, she'd tell him to get off his arse and win.

 _ **Goodbye Michelle it's hard to die when all the birds are singing in the sky, Now that spring is in the air, with the flowers everywhere, I wish that we could both be there.**_

The Doctor had travelled to a few planets since her death and everytime he looks to his side he expects to see his friend by his side as it should always be but can never be again and he wished she could be by his side one last time.

 _ **We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun but the hills that we climbed were just the seasons out of time.**_

 **We had Joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun but the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone.**

As the chorus slowly fades away the Doctor Is looking straight ahead at the monitor but his eyes not focused. His mind and both hearts fixed on the thought of Clara Oswald as a tear lowly runs down his cheek as he remembers his impossible girl.

A/N Hope you liked it as I said this is a different style for me but let me know what you think.


End file.
